What is Paradise to You?
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: WolfsRainInuyasha Xover. 'Others may say it is when that one special person realizes that they belong to you and only you. When they smile at you with love in their eyes and fall into your arms knowing that in them they are safe.'


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do not own Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain so no sue. I hope you do enjoy and look for any comments you might have for this story.

What's Paradise to You?

Chapter One

What's paradise to you? Some say it's a place with a tropical beach that has pristine clear blue water. Where the only thing that interrupts the beautiful silence is the waves slapping against the sand before ebbing away and an occasional squawk from a tropical bird.

Others may say it is when that one special person realizes that they belong to you and only you. When they smile at you with love in their eyes and fall into your arms knowing that in them they are safe.

Or is it even a place with a beautiful lake to drink, a forest to run through and lunar flowers that grew wild across a plain. It's full beauty and scent not realized until the sun finally bows down to let the moon make it's glorious entrance in the velvety sky. There luminous glow lighting the way across the field where fellow wolves could howl the glory of the moon. Where wolves could hunt and play without the worry of humans or others disturbing their peace.

Blue wouldn't know… how could she? She had grown up in ignorance must her life not even knowing that part of her had been wolf. No she was chasing a dream that might disappear the next day if she finally woke up from this made chase she was on.

How else could she explain the reason why four fellow wolves would let her into their pack? Accept her… well almost… into their dream to find their wolf paradise. Let her be awaken to her true wolf by a frail little girl with pink eyes and skin that smelt faintly of lunar flowers.

No there was no reason to explaining it. She should have known this had been one long dream. A dream that would soon transform into that of a nightmare when they finally reached their goal. As one after the other stepped passed the walls that separated their old world to their paradise that's when the sky started to fall.

It had all happened so fast like a mirror falling from clumsy fingers to smash into a million pieces on the ground. The joy quickly followed quickly on the heels by pain. As lips contorted to howl out dismay at their betrayal. Their last hope lost as they watched the one they trusted most, their Cheza, vanished forever in the arms of evil.

Blue ran, snapping at invisible fingers that strove to possess her. Blue eyes widen in fear as she watched her friends caught up in the false paradise that they had been chasing for. Part of her wanted to charge back in and save them but the other half was already running. But those invisible fingers wouldn't relent as they picked her up like a little toy and threw her into another world. Into a place where demons are real and priestesses had real spiritual powers.

Blue eyes seemed to glaze over as she stumbled through the foreign forest. She clutched at her bleeding arm that oozed red liquid between her fingers. "Hige… Toboe… Kiba… Tsume… Cheza…" she breathed out their name one by one.

She had lost them forever. Watched them walk into the false paradise that Cheza had led them to. Saw as each of her friends were snatched up one by one by invisible hands to be held in suspended animation. Cried out to them to wake up as one by one their eyes fell close.

'A n… nightmare or a… or a dream?' she thought. But even as she searched for the answer in her fuzzy little brain she felt herself loosing consciousness and slump onto the ground in a bloody heap.

TWO HOURS LATER

The eerie howls of his wolves drew Kouga towards them. His feet gathering up speed as they slapped against the ground leaving a dust trail. His cobalt blue eyes were alert as he scanned the horizon waiting to see what had made his wolves howls so urgent.

And then he saw her standing in a small pile of her own blood as a small moan escaped parted lips. One of his wolves was trying to comfort her as they licked at her ear trying to wake her up. But known were drawn to eat her not even if she was right for the kill.

Blue fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Kouga helplessly half expecting it to be Pops to greet her eyes. Her human disguise flickered on and off as she found herself unable to hold on to it much longer.

"What happened here?" Kouga spoke in a gruff voice before looking at first one of his wolves then at the female stranger.

The wolves tried to answer him but they were all unsure on how she came to end up in their forest. All they knew was that they had smelt fresh blood and had come to kill only find her their laying in her own blood.

Kouga nodded his head in understanding before he walked carefully towards the female wolf. Bending over he picked up the injured blue and watched as her feverish blue eyes focused onto him almost looking right through her. Before he could reassure her that he was going to get her help she spoke.

"W… what is p… paradise to y… you?" Blue managed to stumble out pass a tongue too thick for her mouth right now. But before Kouga could react to that Blue fainted dead away. Her human disguise fell away completely to reveal a dark blue female wolf that lay limply in his arms.

To be continued…


End file.
